Warriors: Into the Books
Warriors: Into The Books Collab by Flame, Fox, and Night A/n Hello! I am Flameheart2004! Here to bring you a story where a young girl named Katelyn finds herself in the warriors books that she loves so much, find out her journey as she attempts to change the warriors history for the greater good. User:Flameheart2004 A memory is a mystery or lie Prologue Katelyn lay on her bed, reading Thunder and Shadow for the fifth time that week. She honestly couldn't help it. She always ''felt like she was misreading or missing something in the book. She looked over at the clock for a moment ''12:30 Am '' Wow, ok, she needed to get to sleep! Like, badly! Katelyn turned her light off, and set her book down beside her moonlit window. ''Katelyn, kittypet, littermate of Rusty... Chapter 1 ~ Flame It was so long ago, Katelyn had forgotten what it was like to be a two-leg. So, here she was, sitting with Rusty, looking out into the forest. Her old home was nearby, the home she was human in, she missed that place so much, but knew she couldn't go back now. She remembered the dreams that caused the pain to make her what she is now: A cat, a kittypet! Katelyn couldn't help but notice: Rusty looked a lot like Firestar, and even had a best friend named Smudge! It was like the warriors series all over again! Katelyn looked down on the snowy ground, she remembered surprising her brother; due her pelt making her look like she was part of the snow. She thought back to Cloudtail of the warriors books, then looked into the woods. If I could live in the warriors world...I would save Redtail: I would help Swiftpaw and Brightheart get away form the dogs even if it killed me! Swiftpaw didn't ''deserve ''to die! I...I would do everything in my power to keep Hollykit and Larkkit alive: I would try to stop Tigerstar, I wouldn't let Crookedstar be called Crookedstar, I...I want to change so much...But....I cant... '' "Katelyn? I'm gonna go into the forest to look around." Katelyn looked over at her brother with a curious look. "Can I come?" Her brothers gaze brightened, he was about to speak, when suddenly Smudge came out from his side of the fence, the shadowy snowy tom looked as Katelyn and Rusty like they were crazy. "Your not ''really ''going into the forest are you? There are wild cats in there! They'll kill you if they see you, Katelyn, Rusty!" His shamroc eyes were wide with terror and fear for his two friends. ''This ''is ''kind of like the books, maybe I can get Smudge to come with us! ''Katelyn slowly went over to Smudge: Careful not to fall of the fence they sat on. The snowy she-cat let out a purr to her dear friend. "Why don't you come with us Smudge? One cat surely cant take on ''three!" ''Smudge was about to protest, but she gave him her wide, innocent, cinnamon colored eyes, making him gulp. He stared into her eyes for a few moments, then finally sighed in defeat. "Fine, only for you, Katelyn..." Katelyn giggled, she was getting her own cat group to come now! Thoughts of being human and the strange book relation in this life were pushed away almost instantly. ''She ''would be getting a cat group! She'd be the leader of it! "Let's go then! what are we waiting for?!" Katelyn wasted no time jumping down from the fence of her home, then darting out into the tempting trees, Rusty and Smudge let out a screech of alarm, then took off after her as quick as a snake. Katelyn jumped over roots, feeling the wind tug at her fur, she stopped in the center of a forest clearing, sat, then waited. She took in the dappled sea colored moonlight flowing in from the shadow of the trees. Fresh air was all around her, the noises of night birds and prey filled the air, with the whisper of the wind speaking to the trees. This forest was...perfect! Rusty and Smudge burst into the clearing, panting, gasping for air. Rusty looked at her, anger in his emerald eyes. "What happened to staying together, Katelyn?!" She flattened her snowy ears in embarrassment. The let out a small laugh at the two, nervous. "Sorry Rusty, Smudge, got a little...happy there huh?" Rusty gave her that 'really?' look. Katelyn let out another nervous laugh, Smudge looked behind her with wide, terrified eyes. Then shrieked, scrambling back in terror. Before Katelyn could even fully turn around to see what the spotted tom was so afraid of, she was knocked over with claws digging into her shoulders. Panicked, Katelyn thrashed, kicking out her hind legs to try and throw her attacker away. "Get away from my sister!" Rusty threw himself at the unknown attacker, making it fly off on the snowy she-cat. The two tumbled around in a ball of fur, a scarlet liquid splattering on their pelts. ''Hang in there, Rusty, I need to get Smudge! ''Katelyn's gradient cinnamon and coconut eyes scanned the moon-light dappled, shadowy clearing for her dear friend. Her eyes landed on a black and white tail sticking out of a holly bush. Katelyn ran over to it, Rusty needed help, and ''fast! '' "Don't cower, Smudge! Come on! Rusty needs our help!" Smudge looked up at Katelyn as if she were crazy, eyes wide in terror. The tom did nothing but back farther into the bush he was hiding in. Katelyn flattened her ears in frustration. "Rusty is going to ''die ''if we don't help! You'll have no-one but yourself to blame! At least ''try, ''Smudge! You have to help your friend," She lowered her head down so her could see her face clearly in the moonlight. "You need to try and stay strong, Smudge. Can you ''please, please, ''try to be strong for your friends?" Smudge looked through the bush at the fighting pair, then averted his eyes back to her. "Will you help me?" Katelyn gave a warm smile to her friend. "Of course, now, come on! Let's help Rusty fight off that beast!" Katelyn darted over to where Rusty and the Wild cat fought, Smudge followed at her heels, claws unsheathed. Katelyn threw herself at the wild cat, tearing it away from her brother. Rusty lay on the ground for a moment, stunned. Katelyn kicked the wild cat away to let Smudge hold off, she'd get back to him as soon as she seen how hurt her brother is. Katelyn sighed in relief, nothing ''to ''bad. His ear was torn, her had a small claw mark on his face, and teeth marks in his hind leg. ''He must be tired from trying to dodge all the attacks. ''Katelyn pressed her muzzle to her brothers wounded cheek for a moment, before turning, then throwing herself back into battle. She slammed herself into the cats side, knocking him off of Smudge. She then turned to her friend, to find his eyes wide in anger and terror. "You said you'd help!" Katelyn narrowed her eyes at her friend, then focused back on the outline of the enemy as they spoke. "I was making sure Rusty wasn't badly hurt: you handled it see?" The wild cat was taking a few quick breaths, wounded and tired. He then perked up and smiled at the two cats in front of him. "I've never seen kittypets like you fight like ''that ''before! That was sure a challenge," The wild cat turned his head to face Smudge."With your weight giving you strong attacks," He looked over at Katelyn. "and your quick reactions, your friends strong hind legs. Your tougher than I expected!" Katelyn narrowed her cinnamon eyes at the cat. Something about him just seemed so...''familiar. "The name is Greypaw by the way!" Greypaw?! Chapter 2 ~ Flame "So, what's the kitty-pets doing out here in the forest? It's a surprise if I do say so myself!" Katelyn looked over at Greypaw, she smiled at the Thunderclan apprentice...was he a Thunderclan apprentice? That could just be a name for all she knew! This probably wasn't the Greystripe she had come to know and love! Katelyn sighed, then smiled at the wild cat in front of her. "We're just looking around is all, no harm done!" Katelyn licked her paw, and drew it over her ear, Smudge stayed close to her in alarm, while Rusty sat right next to the wild cat, Katelyn gave a smile to her dear brother. "Well, you better go before warriors of the clans find you!" Greypaw crouched down, Katelyns ears flattened in shock....clans?! There were fricken clans?! ''Katelyn felt like she wanted to faint right then and there, the clans were here all along! They were real! But...but how?! She shook the thought away, and decided she would play along with Greypaw. "What are clans?" Greypaw smirked at Katelyns 'question', then held his head high and proud. "The clans are what us wild cats live in, we have a code, a territory, leaders, and most importantly, we're ''free ''from the grasp of two-legs! In the forest, there are four clans. Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan, ''I ''belong to Thunderclan! The ''best ''clan in the very forest! We-" Greypaw froze, his eyes widened and he took a sniff of the air. "I smell cats from my clan! You need to go! Hurry!" Katelyn leapt to her paws in alarm, in a flash of black and white, Smudge was already on his way, but..Rusty hesitated... "I don't smell anything..." confusion sparked in her brothers emerald eyes, she flattened her ears in frustration to Rusty. Katelyn whipped back around and pushed Rusty away from the smoke colored tom in front of them. "Rusty, we have to-" Smudge' screech cut the snowy she-cat off from speaking any further, Katelyn turned back around and ran to where Smudge could be heard. She stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw standing in front of the young tom. ''Bluestar?! Lionheart?! Katelyn didn't want to believe her eyes, this just had ''to be a dream it ''had ''to! If it was a dream, she ''really ''didn't want to wake up! Katelyn gulped, then looked up at the wild cats, larger and stronger than she could ever be. "Bluestar!" Greypaw flattened his ears in embarrassment, caught talking to kittypets, Katelyn didn't mind, Smudges ears were flattened in horror, black and white form shaking in fear. Lionheart looked out at where the four cats had been standing, then looked back down at Greypaw. "You ''know ''your not supposed to be so close to the two-leg place, Greypaw." Greypaw flattened his ears in shame of his mentors words. "I know Lionheart, i'm sorry..." Bluestar didn't look at Greypaw, she was keeping her icy, curious gaze on the three kitty-pets Greypaw was with. "Katelyn and Rusty was it?" Katelyns eyes widened, Bluestar herself knew their ''names?! ''Katelyn pushed back her happiness and possibly fan-girl. Then looked back up at bluestar with a, forced calm gaze. Silence filled the clearing with only the songs of wind and trees under the sparkling night sky. "Yes, my name is Katelyn, and this is my brother: Rusty. The black and white cat is our friend: Smudge." Bluestar nodded in greeting, then smiled, a warm, kind smile. One Katelyn would never expect from a wild cat like Bluestar. Katelyn gave a nervous smile back, gradient hazel and cinnamon eyes taking in the whole clearing. "I've seen how you act, Katelyn. You and your brother just staring out into the forest day and night. I was wondering when you'd finally place your paws here." Bluestar sat down, wrapping her tail neatly around her blue-grey paws. Lionheart narrowed his eyes to the Thunderclan leader, before looking at the three kitty-pets. "Send them home, Bluestar, their kitty-pets that don't belong here!" Bluestar glanced over at Lionheart, before looking back down at Katelyn and the others, she had a look in her eyes as if she had gotten an idea. Katelyn already knew the idea: she was going to ask if they wanted to join Thunderclan. She knew her answer, Katelyn would accept in a mere heartbeat! "Lionheart, Thunderclan has had a shortage in apprentices and warriors recently, there are few kits to train, and the leaf bare is with the other clans coming at us from all sides," Bluestar looked down at the three kittypets in front of her. "I believe that we can start to take in outsiders to train in the ways of the clan." Bluestar stared intently at the three, before continuing... "Katelyn, Rusty, Smudge," She began, making sure she had all the groups attention. "Thunderclan is in desperate need of warriors, I've seen you looking out into the forest: as I said before. I want to ask if you three would join Thunderclan. However, you'll need to leave your life as kitty-pets behind. It wont be as warm, and there wont be as much food. Nights may be harsh, and the clan ''will ''demand loyalty. But the rewards are great, and the strength of your clan will always be with you: even if you hunt alone." Katelyn had to admit: the offer sounded convincing, she looked over at Rusty and Smudge. Rusty looked as though he were waiting for her approval, whilst poor Smudge didn't look so convinced. "I'll join!" Katelyn couldn't help but blurt the words out, this was a chance to change everything that happened! A chance to make sure Tigerclaw never got his ways! Rusty looked surprised at his sister, before smiling, then nodding at Bluestar: He would join as well. "I don't really know..." Katelyn smiled at her friend. Before shoving him into a nearby bush, looking back at Bluestar and Lionheart. "Give us a moment if you will?" Katelyn didn't wait for a response, before leaping behind the bush as well, she whipped around to face Smudge. "Smudge, look, I know you don't have the best opinion on wild cats. But, you need to give it a chance. Bluestar is offering us freedom to do what we want, if you don't like it: you can leave. But at least..." she starred right into his eyes. "At least ''try it, for Rusty... For me?" Smudge looked like he wanted to protest, but then finally sighed. "Alright," He padded out of the bush, Katelyn followed not far behind. "I'll join." Chapter 3 ~ Fox "We wouldn't appreciate rushing you in such a big decision," Bluestar meowed, concern shining in her eyes. "Yes, give them a day to decide," Lionheart spoke. "we should send Whitestorm the next sun-high to hear of their decisions and take them to camp if they haven't changed their minds." "But we won't!" Katelyn interrupted, ignoring Smudge's flinch. "The Clans sound so amazing!" "Sorry Katelyn," Bluestar meowed. "but not all of your friends seem ready yet," she nodded towards Smudge. With that, the three ThunderClan cats left. "Come on guys," Rusty turned. "we should be getting rest." "Fair enough," Katelyn sighed. Oh well, Rusty is going to decide to go anyway, I'm sure. But Smudge..., she looked at her friend, who was staring at his paws, and Katelyn sighed. ~ That night, Katelyn couldn't get any sleep and she noticed Rusty was awake too, lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. She kept on thinking of all the cats she would meet, and she knew she would be the luckiest Warriors fan. What would she say to Spottedleaf when she met her? Or Whitestorm, or even Tigerclaw? A new question popped up in her mind, what would she do to stop Tigerclaw? She couldn't just stand by and let him get away with evil things! "Katelyn?" Rusty meowed. "Yes?" "What are you excited about?" "N-nothing. Why?" "Your tail usually wiggles when you are excited." "Oh," Katelyn curled her tail around herself. "You haven't answered my question." "Alright, fine. I'm just excited about joining ThunderClan and meeting all...um those wild cats!" "Really?" Rusty turned over, trapping her in his emerald gaze. "I mean, we don't know them." "But it sounds like an adventure!" Katelyn knew Rusty loved adventures. "We can go on ones there more than here. With Smudge!" "I'm not sure about Smudge," Rusty's excitement about adventures seemed to die away. "he seems really scared of them." "I hope he chooses to go with us. He'll really miss us being gone." ... "Rusty?" But the ginger tom was already asleep. And Katelyn followed soon after. Chapter 4 ~ Fox "I see you've decided to join ThunderClan," the burly white tom called Whitestorm rumbled. "uh - is that one okay?" Katelyn glanced over at Smudge who looked like he needed to puke. "Smudge?" Rusty yelped. "You okay?" "It's fine, Rusty," Smudge whispered. "wherever the two of you go, I'll always be there." And Katelyn felt a warm glow in her chest. "Well, come on then," Whitestorm led the way and the whole time Katelyn couldn't stop wondering what it would be like to see ThunderClan together for the first time. She would help in the BloodClan battle, stop the beavers wrecking the water source, drive away the Dark Forest in the Great Battle, and somehow live to see Alderpaw and Needlepaw saving and bringing back the prophesied kits. Hey, if Purdy could do it, so could she! "Here we are," Whitestorm pushed his way through a gorse tunnel and Katelyn ducked down to avoid the thorns. "Whoa..." The camp was so huge! There's Bluestar! Cats were looking at them in weird glances and suddenly Katelyn was self-conscious of her collar. "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath High-Rock for a Clan Meeting!" Katelyn swiveled her head around, looking for Tigerclaw. Where was he? Oh, right! The battle for Sunningrocks. Redtail will die soon... A soft gasp escaped her. Rusty twitched his ear and Katelyn shook her head. It was unavoidable, she had no excuse to run out of camp and over to Sunningrocks. She didn't even know how to get there! Oh, Redtail, I am so sorry. "Bluestar, what is this?" a queen hissed, looking offended at the site of three kittypets in her home. "Don't get your fur ruffled, Brindleface," Whitestorm warned. "Our leader knows what she is doing." The queen sniffed, still looking offended. "Our Clan has suffered a devastating shortage of population mainly due to Brokenstar," Bluestar started and Katelyn got chills at the mention of the most cruel leader in history. Even Smudge shuffled his paws, and he had no idea what was going on. "With the assistance of Whitestorm, Lionheart, and Greypaw, I have found two exceptional kittypets, with their friend joining them. ThunderClan, meet Rusty, Katelyn, and Smudge. They will be training as warriors." The Clan had a sudden loud outbreak, filled with shrill protests. Katelyn backed away, flattening her ears. Her instincts made her feel threatened. Don't they know I'm here to save them? she thought indignantly. I could name how each and everyone of them die, how to prevent mayhem. I'm like a crystal ball! And I'm not getting the appreciation I deserve. Her anger melted away as Bluestar called for silence. But that wasn't enough. A tabby tom stepped forward, snarling. "Longtail," Katelyn whispered, not knowing she said it aloud and Rusty twitched his ear again. "Oh, Bluestar, do you really think we are that willing to accept KITTYPETS among us?" Longtail snapped and the blue-furred leader flinched away. "Tell you what, if they pass this test of whether they are true warriors or not, we'll accept them." Before Bluestar could say anything, Longtail sprang at Rusty and Katelyn shrieked, trying to push her brother out of the way but just then a tabby apprentice leaped upon her, whom she recognized as Dustpaw. "Don't do this," she hissed, knowing the grumpy cat was good at heart. But he didn't listen and he kept on clawing her. Katelyn turned to ask Smudge for help but he was trying so hard to dodge Darkstripe's blows. Katelyn turned back to Dustpaw, raised her front paw, and smacked him on the face, hard. "Leave us alone!" she yowled before running to help Smudge. Rusty will be okay, she thought as her brother defeated Longtail in the books. "Help...Katelyn..." Smudge cried as he managed to bat away the tall warrior before he came back at Smudge again. Katelyn turned ninety degrees and landed on Darkstripe's back, sinking her claws in. She tried so hard to memorize the battle moves rule book in Secrets Of The Clans but she never could quite do it. Darkstripe howled, bringing her back to reality, and threw her off. She fell against a birch, feeling sick as she hit the ground. "Katelyn!" Rusty yowled. No, Katelyn couldn't give up nor could she have Rusty help her. He had to beat Longtail to get accepted into the Clan. Because if he didn't, there was no hope for ThunderClan. Katelyn picked herself up and walked back inside the fighting circle slowly, just in time to see Longtail rip off Rusty's collar and shred it. Katelyn walked up to Rusty and slashed her own collar off with her claws and threw it next to Rusty's, and Smudge did the same. She hoped Rusty would understand her look, for they were no more kittypets now. Bluestar echoed her words and made them apprentices. Rusty was made Firepaw, apprentice to Bluestar, Smudge was Shadowpaw, apprentice to Willowpelt, and Katelyn was made Icepaw, and Runningwind was made her mentor. At least, her mentor wasn't one of the evil-turned cats or grumpy Mousefur. As Icepaw walked forwards to touch noses with Runningwind, she knew that now her adventures had truly begun. Chapter 5 ~ Night Graypaw came hopping up to greet Icepaw eagerly. "You fought nice!" He purred with kindness hinted in his tone. Icepaw nodded to him, tail swaying across the dusty camp ground. "You even made Longtail uglier!" The two giggled silently, then turned to watch Firepaw and Shadowpaw join them. "Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Firepaw mewed, curiosity in his emerald eyes. "How you guys destroyed those mouse-brains! It was epic!" Graypaw exclaimed loudly, jumping in excitement at the thought. Icepaw curled her tail, looking over at her brother. His pelt shone like fire in the burning sunlight that swirled down from the sky to the clan, warming the bodies of the clan cats before leaf-bare struck. "Hey, Graypaw, where is he going?" Icepaw questioned before Firepaw had the chance, making Graypaw turn and glance to where the injured cats were slipping into a dark cave. "Spottedleaf's den," he purred before continuing. "Cats who get hurt or sick go and get healed there." He twitches a whisker, and turned back to the conversation. Icepaw looked over her friends's shoulders and saw a sandy she-cat charging toward them aggressively, a snarl on her face. "Oh no, it's Angerpaw." Graypaw snickered, yellow eyes shut. He brushed his tail along the side of Icepaw, and she brushed hers along him as a response. "You got lucky, kittypets." Sandpaw hissed at Icepaw, turning to Firepaw and Shadowpaw. "Sandpaw doesn't like kittypets." Graypaw explained. "Redtail is her father, what a lucky cat." He snorted, turning around to look at the clan. Redtail is her dad, and he is dead now. Icepaw wanted to respond, so she could continue the talk, but she had no chance after Smallear did a warning yowl. Ravenpaw, the black tom, burst into the camp, staggering in pain. Icepaw and the group lashed around and stared at the bloody apprentice. Shadowpaw yowled in fear of his cuts and wounds. "LOOK AT THOSE INJURIES! I knew I should've stayed with the housefolk!" He screeched in a quiet tone. He had a terrifyingly deep gash on his should, and bad cuts littering his fur. He was out of breath, and swaying unevenly. He gripped his claws to the ground to support himself. His pelt was matted and splotched with blood, and the mix of dust and sand turned red before him. "Ravenpaw!" Gasped Graypaw. "What happened at sunningrocks!?" He screamed. Ravenpaw was looking around wildly, stumbling about. "Fish-faces." Icepaw muttered under her breath, watching Firepaw with shock in his eyes. Ravenpaw scrambled up the highrock, crimson paw prints following him up. He lashed around, gripping to the stones like his life depended on it. Bluestar following the weak tom, she turned to him. "What happened, Ravenpaw?" He gulped in fear, looking wildly around the camp. He adjusted himself in his position, blinking the blood out of his eyes. He sighed weakly, and let out a yowl. "Redtail is dead!" (DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNN) Chapter 6 ~ Night Gasps erupted from the clan as Ravenpaw spoke the words. The clan was spewing questions to the tom. "Who killed him!" "Was it Crookedstar?" "How did Redtail die if nobody killed him?" "Silence!" Bluestar hissed, and a wave of quiet swept through the cats. "Ravenpaw, explain what happened." Ravenpaw was taking deep breathes, his tail fell limp as he struggled for his balence and lost. "W-we met Rivercl-clan by s-s-sunningr-r-rocks.." He took a breath, lowered himself, and continued. "O-Oakheart was th-th-there.." Graypaw gasped, slightly surprising Icepaw. "I wish I was there!" With a stern glare came from Smallear he backed down. Ravenpaw shook his head, blood flung around him. "R-Redtail challenged O-Oakheart for s-s-sunningr-rocks, and th-then they st-started to f-fight-" And like Icepaw predicted, Ravenpaw's eyes rolled back into his head, and he stumbled and fell off the highrock. "What happened?" Firepaw whispered to Icepaw. Icepaw shook her head, "I don't really know." Suddenly, a dappled she-cat was already tending to Ravenpaw, taking him to her den. From the green around the camp, a large dark tabby warrior emerged, holding the body of a cat with a gingertail gone limp in his mouth. Slowly, he dropped it. "Oakheart murdered Redtail, but I managed to kill Oakheart." He meowed to the leader. "He will be missed." She replied, in pure grief. The clan looked at the body, heads and tails down. They nodded, and mourned silently. "What's happening?" Icepaw heard Firepaw whisper. "His body is joining StarClan. Every star in Silverpelt is a dead warrior." Graypaw mewed to his friend. Bluestar approached Redtail's lifeless body, crouching down by him. "He was a brave warrior, and would've made a great leader." Bluestar crouched down beside the fallen tom, beginning to list off qualities of the deputy. "Well, Dustpaw's going to be sad." Graypaw mewled, flicking his tail quickly. "Redtail was his mentor." He explained in sorrow for the tom. Firepaw nodded understandingly at the gray tom, ginger pelt burning with the sun's rays. Icepaw didn't need to listen, she remembered it all from reading the books. "Anyways, they'll most likely be sitting vigil the whole night." Then the dark tabby warrior, Tigerclaw, stood up forcefully. He narrowed an amber gaze at the three apprentices before he stalked off to the medicine den where his apprentice resided. "We shouldn't go over there, Tigerclaw looks aggressive." Icepaw muttered, awaiting approval from the toms. With a quick nod they were off to make their nests. In the den the sandy she-cat they saw earlier was waiting, curled up in her nest, snarling as they entered. "Looks like the kittypets have finally decided they need to sleep." She hissed at them with venom in her voice. "Shut it, Sandpaw." Graypaw growled, stalking over to his mossy bed. (Graypaw 1, Sandpaw 0) "After all, don't you look like a kittypet?" He purred, curling up for a nice little nap. "Wow, fierce apprentice." Firepaw joked to Icepaw in a whisper, making her snicker. "Don't sleep anywhere near me!" Sandpaw hissed as Firepaw attempted to make a nest by her, making him jump back in fear. "She just can't handle us." Icepaw meowed to her brother. At this moment Shadowpaw padded into the den, continuing his path to a nest in the back. Icepaw located an empty nest to the side, curling up in as Firepaw placed his nest. But then she thought. Tigerclaw, we need to stop him. Chapter 7 - Flameh Dawn came quickly for the group of apprentices, Icepaw felt a paw harshly poking at her side. "Idon'twannagetup." Chapter 8 - Flameh Category:Collabs Category:Foxstep's Fanfictions Category:Flameheart's Fanfictions